


A One-Sided Conversation

by bboiseux



Series: CR2 Short Stuff [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: C2E003, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Nott needs to make a decision about whether to stay.  So she talks to the only person she can.[For Episode 3!]





	A One-Sided Conversation

“I don’t want Caleb to be upset.  But I have to think about my happiness too.  I just can’t figure out what to do.”

Nott crouched on her bed, hands picking at the paint on her porcelain mask.

“On the one hand, they’re really nice and I can talk to them and they don’t seem to care that I’m a goblin.  Which is a pretty big deal when you stop to think about it.”

She paused to dig into her ear and examined the resulting glob of earwax before wiping it on the bedsheet.

“On the other hand, they’re noisy and attract attention and other people do care that I’m a goblin.  And I don’t trust that Molly guy.  Or that Beau girl.  But Jester seems nice and she doesn’t seem to care if I take her stones and things and I think she’d help me get another collection and she’s an awful lot of fun.

“But on the other other hand, they’re noisy and attract attention and Caleb doesn’t like that.  And I don’t want him to be uncomfortable.

“But on the other other other hand, I’ve got a lot more drinks this trip to town.”

Nott fumbled the top of her glittering flask and took a swig.

“And people stop looking at the weird halfling when Jester’s around and I bet I could get a lot more sticks and stones and things with her around.

“But Caleb probably wouldn’t like it . . . .”

Nott trailed off and looked to the other end of the bed.

“You know him best.  What do you think?”

Frumpkin prowled over and rubbed against Nott’s arm, purring.

“So you think we should stay?”

Frumpkin nuzzled into the crook of Nott’s arm and began to ready her lap for a nap.

Nott’s mouth broke into a wide, jagged toothy grin.

“You’re right, we should stay.”

 

“Hey.”

Caleb felt a jab in his bruised ribs and turned to Fjord, who was just pulling his elbow back for another light prod.

“Ah, yes, what is it?”  He was always a bit hazy when he came to like this.

“Just making sure you were okay there.  You had that weird faraway look again.”

Realizing that he had left his mug of ale hanging partway to his lips, Caleb took a quick drink.

“Just doing a bit of thinking, that’s all.”

And for a moment his lips drifted into a small, barely visible smile.

 


End file.
